


Mayonnaise

by Tottering_fool



Category: Gintama
Genre: First of all I don't know how this works, Incase it isn't clear, M/M, Merman Hijikata, This is supposed to be a Merman AU, sorry for my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/pseuds/Tottering_fool
Summary: Gintoki makes a big mistake.Yeah.





	Mayonnaise

**Author's Note:**

> Its my birthday today so I wanted to share something Ginhiji with everyone haha. Hope you like.  
> Edit: It looks like its still 12 Feb on here but for me its the 13th Feb.

Hijikata was looking at the bottle of white substance suspiciously as the albino kid handed it out to him.

“What?”

“Gintoki...what is this?”

Gintoki, the albino, looks at Hijikata who had suspicion written all over his face and sighs.

“Will you stop suspecting me for every little thing I bring you?”

Hijikata looks offended.           

“Yo..you are the one who always plays tricks on me! How can I not suspect you?” Hijikata rants looking quite red in the face.

That’s true though.

“Ahahaha....yeah about that you don’t need to worry today. This...” Gintoki says twirling the little white bottle in his hands, “...is just mayonnaise. It’s something that you can eat with the sandwich that I brought for us.....although I would much prefer strawberry or chocolate syrup.” , and continues to murmur something about his guardian telling him that it’s not healthy to have so much sugar in his diet.

Hijikata just tilts his head curiously as Gintoki continues to mumble and spread some mayonnaise on the sandwich before handing it over to him.

Hijikata takes the offered sandwich with a little too much caution and looks at Gintoki questioningly.

“Where are the sand and the witch?”

“Huh?” Gintoki doubts he heard right.

“What are you going on about?” he sometimes worries about the boy’s sanity but then he isn’t a typical boy so he guesses it’s alright.

“You said you brought a sand-witch for us. I don’t see any witch here.” Hijikata asks.

“.....”

“Oh....no no no....there is no sandy witch here. Its sandwich...S-A-N-D-W-I-C-H....it’s this thing that I brought for us to eat...see” Gintoki explains with a sandwich in his hand.

Hijikata’s mouth forms a small o as he takes in the new information.

“Understood?”

Hijikata nods.

Gintoki nods back and then proceeds to show Hijikata how to hold the sandwich so that he doesn’t end up spilling all the contents.

Hijikata tries to hold the sandwich like Gintoki shows him but he ends up making a mess anyways with some of the mayonnaise beginning to drip out.

One bite and some chews later and Hijikata’s eyes light up in delight.

He finishes his sandwich in record time and asks for more.

Gintoki just stares at his excited playmate/friend and takes out another sandwich from his lunch box.

Hijikata looks too excited.

Gintoki doesn’t comment on it and just silently opens the mayo bottle and spreads some on the sandwich.

“Mo..more please.”

Gintoki looks up and sees Hijikata pleading silently with his eyes.

Gintoki shakes the mayo bottle as a question and receives a positive response with lots of vigorous head nodding.

He has to douse the whole thing (sandwich) in mayonnaise (making it unrecognisable) till the raven head is satisfied.

Gintoki feels like he could puke as he hands over the “mayo-wich”. Hijikata on the other hand looks too enthusiastic for someone eating something so disgusting in Gintoki’s opinion.

Gintoki can’t unsee this.

And there is no turning back for Hijikata after this life changing experience either.

 

 

 

Then came the long months spent by Gintoki on the verge of bankruptcy as he had to keep buying a little too much mayonnaise for the mayora leaving him little pocket money to treat himself to parfait.

 

**The end...?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a merman AU. I am planning on writing more. I just hope I can continue.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
